sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Migos
| years_active = 2008–present | label = |300|Atlantic }} | associated_acts = | website = | current_members = | occupation = | instrument = Vocals }} Migos is an American hip hop group from Lawrenceville, Georgia, founded in 2008. They are composed of three rappers known by their stage names Takeoff, Offset and Quavo. They are managed by Coach K, the former manager of Atlanta-based rappers Gucci Mane and Young Jeezy, and frequently collaborate with producers such as Zaytoven, DJ Durel, Murda Beatz, and Metro Boomin. Migos released their commercial debut single "Versace" in 2013, taken from their mixtape Y.R.N. (Young Rich Niggas). They have gone on to release several more singles, including "Fight Night" (2014), "Look at My Dab" (2015), and their four ''Billboard'' Hot 100 top 10 entries "Bad and Boujee" (featuring Lil Uzi Vert) (2016), peaking at number one, "MotorSport" (with Nicki Minaj and Cardi B) (2017), peaking at six, "Stir Fry" (2017), peaking at eight, and "Walk It Talk It" (featuring Drake) (2018), peaking at ten. Migos released their debut album Yung Rich Nation in July 2015, through Quality Control Music and 300 Entertainment. Their second album, Culture, was released in January 2017 also through both record labels, and debuted atop the US Billboard 200 chart. The group later signed a deal with Motown and Capitol Records in February 2017, and followed up the latter album with Culture II in January 2018, giving the group their second number one album in the United States. Early Life Quavo and Offset are cousins, and Takeoff is Quavo's nephew. The three were raised together by Takeoff's mother (Quavo's older sister). History 2008–2012: Formation and early releases Migos was formed in 2008, by Quavo (born Quavious Keyate Marshall), Takeoff (born Kirshnik Khari Ball), and Offset (born Kiari Kendrell Cephus), and they originally called themselves the Polo Club. The three members are directly related and were raised together; Quavo is Takeoff's uncle, and Offset is Quavo's cousin. The three of them grew up together in suburban Atlanta, approximately 40 minutes northeast of Downtown in Gwinnett County. "I ain't going to sit here like, 'My neighborhood was hard, and I had to get out there and grind.' We made it hard for ourselves. We chose to stay on the streets," Quavo said. The group released their first full-length project, a mixtape titled Juug Season, on August 25, 2011. They followed with the mixtape No Label on June 1, 2012. Assisted by Tucker Toenjes and Mitchell Thomas. 2013: Breakthrough and Young Rich Niggas In 2013, Migos released their breakout single "Versace". The single was produced by Zaytoven and peaked at number 99 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart. Later that year, Canadian rapper Drake brought the single more recognition when he remixed the song, adding a verse, which he would later perform at the 2013 iHeartRadio Music Festival. On June 13, Migos released their mixtape Y.R.N. (Young Rich Niggas), which features the lead single "Versace", to critical acclaim. Brandon Soderberg of Spin gave it 8 out of 10 stars, commenting that it "is a super-cut of Dirty South vibes" and compared the three members to Gucci Mane, Soulja Boy, and Future. On June 15, 2013, the group performed at rap radio station Hot 107.9's Birthday Bash. In October 2013, the group was featured in XXL s section "Show & Prove". "Versace" was placed in multiple year-end lists of 2013, including number three on XXL s "The 25 Best Songs of 2013", number four on Complex s "The 50 Best Songs of 2013", number five on SPIN s "50 Best Songs of 2013," number 38 on Pitchfork's "The Top 100 Tracks of 2013" and number 69 on Rolling Stone s "The 100 Best Songs of 2013." Y.R.N. (Young Rich Niggas) was named the 27th-best album of 2013 and sixth-best hip-hop album of 2013 by SPIN. 2014–2015: Mixtapes and Yung Rich Nation On February 25, 2014, Migos released the sequel to their second mixtape, titled No Label 2. The tape was downloaded over 100,000 times in the first week of its release and was certified gold on mixtape sharing site DatPiff. No Label 2 was met with generally positive reviews from music critics. Consequence of Sound described it as "the perfect mix of raucous party tunes and triumphant rap anthems for your next BBQ or block party" and Exclaim! commented that it "is packed with potential hits." Vibe also praised the production on the tape, calling it "extensive and impressive". On March 14, 2014, it was revealed by Migos' mixtape Y.R.N. 2, that the project had turned out to be a full-fledged album. The trio were aiming to have at least 20 songs on the album. In June 2014, it was revealed that Migos had signed a deal to 300 Entertainment, which is distributed by Atlantic Records. In June 2014, their single "Fight Night" was featured on XXL's "25 Best Songs of 2014 so far" list. It peaked at number 69 on the Billboard Hot 100. Following the release of their mixtape, Rich Nigga Timeline, which was released on November 5, 2014, Rolling Stone voted it the 7th-best rap album of 2014. On February 5, 2015, Migos released the first single from the album, entitled "One Time". On March 23, 2015, the group released a music video for the single, as a part of a cross-promotion with the YouTube Music Awards. The single peaked at number 34 on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs. After a slight delay, because of the Georgia Southern University incident (which led to Offset's incarceration), Migos' debut album, Yung Rich Nation (originally titled Y.R.N.: Tha Album), was released on July 31, 2015, featuring guest appearances from Chris Brown and Young Thug. Yung Rich Nation received generally positive reviews from music critics. In its first week, the album sold 15,000 copies and came in at number 3 on the Top Rap Albums Charts. Migos has said that the group had already completed their second studio album. Referring to this album's release, in an interview with DJ Whoo Kid, Takeoff said, "its all about timing". The track "Fantastic", featuring Lil Wayne, will be included on the album. They would also like to collaborate with rapper Nas. In September 2015, Migos went independent. They left 300 Entertainment as they felt that Quality Control Music could manage them alone and this would also increase their revenue stream. Under 300 Entertainment, they made approximately US$30,000–40,000 per show; however, through Quality Control they made upwards of US$60,000. On September 17, 2015, Migos released a new mixtape titled Back to the Bando. Although fellow member Offset was still incarcerated, Migos continued to release music. The first song off the mixtape, "Look at My Dab", was released on September 6. It was officially released as a single through iTunes on October 30. The song has gained worldwide attention ever since Migos and other known people such Odell Beckham Jr. and Cam Newton have been doing the signature dance move called "dabbing". On October 22, 2015, Migos and Rich the Kid released Streets on Lock 4. Migos were originally supposed to release the collaboration mixtape with Young Thug entitled MigoThuggin in late 2016 but shelved it. Their follow up mixtape to YRN, Young Rich Niggas 2, was released on January 18. 2016–present: Culture and Culture II On September 7, 2016, Kanye West announced that he had signed Migos to a management deal with his GOOD Music imprint, but in January 2017 the group stated that they are not affiliated with West's label. On October 28, 2016, Migos released the first single of their new album “Culture“. The single was titled “Bad and Boujee”. The song was produced by Metro Boomin and features vocals from fellow American rapper Lil Uzi Vert. The music video for the single was released on October 31. The single went on to top the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, becoming Migos' first number one single in the US. Their second album, Culture, was released on January 27, 2017. In April 2017, Migos were featured on Katy Perry's song "Bon Appétit" from her fifth studio album, Witness. On May 30, 2017, Migos (branded by Quality Control) released "Too Hotty" which is featured on the compilation album, Quality Control: Control the Streets Vol. 1 that was released on December 19, 2017. The single was officially released on streaming service on August 24, 2017. The music video was released. on August 25. On October 27, Migos officially released "MotorSport", the lead single of their second studio album Culture II, along with Cardi B and Nicki Minaj. The second single, "Stir Fry", was released on December 20, 2017 on the official Migos YouTube channel. The song is produced by Pharrell Williams. The song was used for the 2018 NBA All-Star Weekend. A promotional single was released on January 22, 2018 titled, "Supastars". It is produced by Honorable C.N.O.T.E., Buddah Bless, and Quavo; it was co-produced by DJ Durel. Culture II was released on January 26, 2018. The album contains twenty-four tracks, featuring production from Metro Boomin, Dun Deal, Murda Beatz, Travis Scott, Zaytoven and others.N. (2018, January 26). Production Credits for Migos' 'Culture II' Album - XXL. Retrieved February 1, 2018, Xxlmag.com In October 2018, Quavo stated that Culture III would be released in early 2019. Legal issues Prior to fame In 2013 Offset was incarcerated in Georgia's DeKalb County Jail for violating his probation that he had received due to felony convictions for burglary and theft.Offset of the Migos Denied Bond After Georgia Southern University Arrest. XXL. 2015: Georgia Southern University concert incident On April 18, 2015, Migos were scheduled to headline Georgia Southern University's 2015 Spring concert at Hanner Fieldhouse in Statesboro, Georgia. The show started at 7:00 pm EDT with local opening acts; however, the group took the stage nearly an hour and a half later than their scheduled 9:00 pm set time. Although their performance contract stipulated a minimum 45 minute set length, the group performed for less than 30 minutes before leaving the stage. The University Police Department, the Statesboro Police Department and the Bulloch County Sheriff's Office, who were present at the concert as security detail, detected a strong scent of marijuana from the group's vans, and the drivers were questioned by law enforcement. Upon further investigation, the rap trio and 12 members of their entourage were arrested for possession of marijuana and another Schedule II controlled substance, possession of firearms within a school safety zone, possession of firearms during the commission of a crime, and possession of firearms by convicted felons. While university officials had been aware of Migos' reputation, the group was allowed to perform, as it had received the most votes among the seven bands and artists up for consideration for the Spring concert in a student poll, and student fees and ticket sales had been used to pay for the concert. According to the performance contract, the group were to be paid $30,000 with their promoter Big House Collective receiving an additional $3,000. University officials initially sought to put Migos in breach of contract due to the group's late arrival, shortened performance, and possession of contraband on university property; however, the university ultimately paid half of the agreed-upon fees. On April 20, 2015, Takeoff, Quavo, and six members of their entourage were released on bond by the Bulloch County District Attorney's Office while Offset and six others remained in custody without bond. As a result of their arrests, on April 28, 2015, Migos postponed their Yung Rich Nation Tour until July. On May 2, 2015, Offset, while in custody, was charged with battery and inciting a riot within a penal facility after attacking another inmate, causing severe injury. In a bond hearing before Bulloch County Superior Court Judge John R. Turner on May 8, 2015, Offset was formally denied bond based on his prior criminal record as well as the jail fight. During the hearing, two members of Migos' entourage were also denied bonds while four others were granted bonds and were barred from returning to Bulloch County as a condition of their release. Also, Judge Turner directed the four who were released not to make contact with anyone involved in the case. Offset's attorney argued that the rap trio were unfairly profiled by law enforcement and that officers had failed to prove ownership of the firearms and illicit drugs found within the two vans; however, the prosecution responded that law enforcement were present at the concert for the safety of the students and public at-large due to Migos' history of violence. Upon hearing the decision, Offset shouted obscenities as he was escorted out of the courtroom. After eight months in custody, Offset was released on December 4, 2015, after accepting an Alford plea deal. The plea deal dropped the gun, drug, and gang-related charges in exchange for pleading guilty to inciting a riot within a penal facility; paying a $1,000 fine; serving five years probation; and banishment from Bulloch, Effingham, Jenkins, and Screven Counties. Takeoff, facing misdemeanor marijuana charges, also accepted a plea deal and was sentenced with 12 months' probation. Quavo pleaded no contest to misdemeanor marijuana charges and received a 12-month sentence, which was suspended based on payment of fines. 2016–present: Continued legal issues On March 17, 2016, Offset was arrested for driving with a suspended license in Atlanta but was released the next day without having charges filed against him. Offset has since claimed his license was never suspended and the police detained him without probable cause. On July 7, 2017, Takeoff was asked to leave a flight from Atlanta to Des Moines, Iowa, after he refused to move his bag from the floor to an overhead storage bin prior to takeoff. In March 2018, the Washington Avenue Armory in Albany, New York sued the group for allegedly inciting a riot at the venue in 2015, when six people were stabbed. A concertgoer who suffered facial injuries also sued the band and the venue. In 2017, South Florida rapper XXXTentacion claimed the group injured him and pulled a gun on him. In 2019, Offset was seen in a video inside of a Target store in Sandy Springs, Georgia, allegedly slapping a fan’s iPhone. Sandy Springs Police has issued an arrest warrant for Offset for damage of property. Discography * Yung Rich Nation (2015) * Culture (2017) * Culture II (2018) * Culture III (2020) Filmography Notes: * All three members of the Migos appeared portraying fictionalized versions of themselves. Awards and nominations References External links * Category:Migos Category:2009 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:African-American musical groups Category:American hip hop groups Category:Musical groups established in 2009 Category:American musical trios Category:Southern hip hop groups Category:Quality Control artists Category:Musical groups from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Rappers from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Family musical groups Category:Mumble rappers